everaftermythologyhighfandomcom-20200216-history
Diane Moon
This page is co-owned by Artemis Donut and Nyx. Please do not edit without our permission Diane Moon is a 2015-introduced and all around character. The lieutenant of Artemis herself, Diane is not only very responsible for her Hunters, but is also a bossy, but dedicated leader, albeit one that hates meat. She's a strong soul, a free spirit, an athlete, and possibly one of the most complex characters on this wiki(Soon). Character What is Diane like? Diane is a leader, not a follower. This results in her bossiness. All in all, she doesn't mean to, she just likes being in charge. Although she may seem like a control freak, Diane just wants best for her hunters. Diane is also very strong, both physically and mentally. She is quite the athlete, liking track and archery, and also being able to hunt in the forest. She fights back her tears, never lets her voice tremble, and is prideful of her ability to handle miserable news. As mentioned before, Diane is a born leader, and a bossy one to boot. However, it can not be denied that not only does she have her Hunters' best interests in heart, but she fully recognizes their strengths and weaknesses to help everyone function as a team. Of course, this doesn't mean she always acknowledges their talents or makes the best decisions. But, Diane always puts forth all she has and expects her Hunters to do the same. This is due in part to her hidden insecurities. Having been abandoned by her family at a young age, Diane has a fear of being left behind and also feels the urge to make sure her group of Hunters act like a true family, albeit a dysfunctional one. This is because she wants none of them to feel abandoned and wants none of them to abandon her. Not only does she struggle with those fears, it has led Diane to resent every parental figure she's acquired, since even Artemis left her to her own devices to run a band of eternally rambunctious and embarrassingly inadequate teens. Then again, who can blame her? They do have Vega after all... Diane can't help but feel inadequate. Being abandoned by her own parents and remembering it can do that. While she tries to distract herself from this by doing her best to loose herself in the rhythm of survival, it's very damaging for her. All of this combined has led her to be the type of person that holds grudges. Even though her family is likely long dead, she still feels incredibly bitter towards them. Rivals and people who get on her bad side engrain themselves into her memory and she'll loathe them for time immemorial. Diane can be a very caring girl to the people and animals that deserve it, however. Maternal to the point of fussiness, while she may act cruel to, say, her adopted cousin Laurel, she still cares for him and would do anything to protect him. This applies to her Hunters as well. Even though her mental issues affect her profoundly, no one can deny Diane's strength. She meets challenges head on with a war cry, but tackles them with a clarity one would not expect from someone with her turbulent past. Truth be told, while it may affect her behaviors, she's still a brave, clever girl.. Just with some baggage. Courage defines Diane very well. What does Diane like to do? What does Diane look like? Diane personally thinks of her looks as nothing to fuss over. She claims that there are plenty of other girls who can look better than her. In reality, she has a beautiful, somewhat mysterious, look. Of course, if you are male and say that, she'll kill you with no consideration whatsoever. Then she'll leave you there to rot until you become compost for the forest, where she would tread on your mineral-rich dirt remains and you will regret it. Horrible right? She has vibrant silvery hair that glows in the night, providing a great nightlight for hunting. It hangs down to her waist. She will usually wear a wildflower wreath(picked from a pure, virgin, meadow) or a laurel wreath to hold her hair down. Ponytails and braids also work. Her eyes are somewhat slanted, much like a wolf when hunting. The most of the iris is a dark midnight blue. Sprinkled into the vastness is what looks to be stars, floating in the dark blue. Near the side of the iris is something quite peculiar. There is a crescent moon, pale cream/yellow, that fills the side of the circle that is her iris. She does indeed, have heterochromia iridium. Well, some kind of magical form of it. Even more weirdness, her iris colors change along with the phases of the moon. When it is a full moon, Diane's irises are completely cream/yellow. When it is a new moon, they are simply a sparkling night sky. And so on with the other phases. It's quite irregular how this works, one can only simply guess this is some sort of enchantment to remind them that the very moon may as well be staring at her. Myth- Actaeon How The Story Goes How Does Diane Fit Into It? She's not necessarily the daughter of Artemis, as the goddess has taken a vow of chastisty. However, Diane's past includes a horrible orphanage, abandonment, a subsequent heartbreak, and acceptance into the Hunt leading to her hard work being rewarded with the "honor" of being lieutenant. Relationships Diane's Family Poop(Translation: working on this later) Diane's Friends She's quite friendly, or at least, knows her fellow Hunters. Being the leader and all, Diane has earned she respect she loves from her hunting buddies. Although not all of them have earned Diane's complete trust, AKA Vega and possibly even Selene, she still thinks of them as someone she can fall back on, and they do the same. She's also friends with her adopted cousin, Laurel. Laurel is sort of that annoying brother who flirts with your friends, but without the flirting. Their relationship is like a laid-back Artemis/Apollo bicker. The most surprising thing is, Laurel might be the only male to say, "'Sup Hunters?" and get "Where were you, bro?" as an answer and not "KILLKILLRAGEAMALESPOKETOUS". The Hunter's relationship with him would probably be the ultimate brOTP. Laurel comes along on some hunting trips, only to complain loudly about the termites, which results in Hunter facepalms, and ultimately ends up with a flaming Laurel yelling, "HELP!" Diane's Pet She actually cares a lot for animals, and is therefore, a vegetarian. She however only hunts for her Hunters to survive, and does so quickly and painlessly. Though she doesn't exactly have a pet, she does have hunting dogs and a part ownership of a truffle pig in France.(The truffle guy ships her the truffles, and besides, fire-roasted truffles are quite good) She counts the animals she sees in the forest as pets of a sort, since she's the lieutenant of the goddess of the natural environment. Diane's Acquaintances Diane's Enemies Diane's Romantic Life(or the barren space on the page that will stay barren or else Diane will find you) Haha, nope. Hunters of Artemis aren't supposed to have romantic lives. Besides, Diane REALLY wouldn't want one, with her past and all... DUNDUNDUN... Something really bad must've happened to make her swear off men for eternity, so I'll leave you guessing :3. Oufits Diane is not one to spend an hour picking out clothes, however she still thinks it is important to dress properly. She believes that just because they're hunters doesn't mean she can't be a clean hunter. Class-ic Schedule Links Trivia *Diane really doesn't like Amazons. In modern times, the fact that they worship Ares, use men to further their numbers and claim to be the best warriors plays fiercely on Diane's hidden insecurities. Therefore, she doesn't like them and shuns them all on sight. *Diane's pretty insecure: understandable due to the fact that Artemis doesn't regard Diane's group of Hunters as worthy of her attention due to being full of humanoid animals. She especially despises the Greek Hunters, who have Artemis' favor and are incredibly snooty about it. Quotes Notes *Diane (and Nova as well, to a lesser degree) is infamous among Artemis and I for helping spawn the Dova ship, which lasted around a minute after it's conception. R.I.P. *She's also partly responsible for spawwning the Starry Moon ship which Artemis is gleefully and manically cackling about at all times. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Greek Mythology Category:Hunter of Artemis Category:Nyx's Army Category:Donuts Category:Work in Progress Category:Rebels